Light And Fluffy BDay Fic!
by MewSara100
Summary: Just a tiny one-shot I wanted to write on my B-day! It's a P/L fic! Enjoy! RxR!


**Yay! My B-day was the 27th of August and I meant to get this fic in by then, but my mom and dad came in and wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday, and I kept saying that I didn't know. So, that drug out the arguement further! In the end, I got me a stationary computer! It all works out in the end! *sets cake on fire while trying to light the candles.* Does life hate me?! Anywho, this is just a small B-day fic I'm creating about Lettuce. **

Sigh "I wonder weather he'll show up or not..." letting her palm support her chin as she began to read her novel, Lettuce could faintly hear the sounds of the other girls as they celebrated her big day.

As of today, she was sixteen! Though they had already defeated their foe, the man in her life simply left...It was as if it was no big deal to him.

'No, Pai-san has his own planet and people to protect...I would only get in the way of it all.' sighing again, the only thing that brought her from her trance was Pudding, who was tugging on her sleeve, holding up a poorly wrapped orange gift.

"This is for Lettuce Onee-Chan Na No Da!" placing the gift onto her lap, Pudding went and sat back down on a cafe chair to watch her with the others.

"Go ahead...We all pitched in to get you something really nice for your big day." Zakura sat near the back, yet had her eyes fixed on what was going on.

"I wanted to just go and buy it myself, but then we did some snooping, and found out what you really wanted for your birthday!" Mint, who was sitting nearer to the front, had a tea cup in one hand, and the other crossed over her chest.

"Oh, thank you all. It means so much to me! Wait, how, exactly, did you come across what I really wanted?" tipping her head slightly, she watched as Ichigo quickly hid something behind her back.

"What? Just open your presents, I'll be back." waving enthusiastically to the others as they continued the celebration, she quickly backed into the kitchen and let a sigh escape. "That was too close."

"You're quite a sneaky little strawberry...So, when do you think he'll come?" whirling around, she came face to face with Ryou, who was leaning casually against the island counter of the kitchen, his arms crossed in a cool manner.

"Well, I guess if he really does love her, then he should be here in a few minutes." grinning, she held up the light green diary and the light violet diary in her hands. "I'm kinda starting to feel better about steeling Lettuce' and Pai's diaries."

"You're obviously an expert in the field of love...But what are your feelings, now that we've defeated Aoyama?" pushing off the counter, he strode silently over to where she stood, eyes going from excited, to blank.

"I better go check on everything, and signal him..." pointing weakly out the door, she turned to leave, only to be pulled back by Ryou, who spun her around to face him.

"Listen, Strawberry...I care about what you're going through...a lot. And, well...I don't like to see you so sad." a bright pink blush graced his tan face, and his bold blue eyes softened some.

"I'd...I'd better get going, so that I can check on things." a blush, identical to Ryou's, began to steadily increase on the features of the crimson haired neko as she slowly turned and walked off. "We can talk about it later, when no one else is here."

* * *

"Ichigo, I don't understand what this present is supposed to be..." staring down at her lap in confusion, Lettuce held up a piece of pie they'd all help to make for her. Though, the odd thing wasn't the pie, it was the card on the top of it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I've always hoped you'd love me..._

_And I've always wanted you to see,_

_The love that's in my heart..._

_So I pledge it all to thee._

_Pai._

Upon reading such a romantic poem, Lettuce' face burst into virbrant shades of red and her glasses slid down her nose.

"What I've written is nothing but truth, for I cannot tell a lie...I love you, Lettuce. The question now is...Do you love me?" the voice was soft and quiet in her ear, yet she didn't jump. It was such a familiar voice. One she'd longed to hear again all this time.

"Oh Pai, thank you! I love you too..." she whispered, lowering her head, so that her hair covered her eyes.

"Don't be sad, Lettuce...What you're hearing is no illusion. Look behind you." pointing over her friend's shoulder, Ichigo grinned and got up, walking out. "Come on girls, let's leave these two to catch up a bit."

* * *

And, just like that, the two were alone.

"I-I don't really know what else to say, except that I love you, and have missed you terribly." the two were now seated beside each other, holding each other's hands as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes.

"You don't have to say a thing..." leaning over, Pai brought his lips to rest atop Lettuce' own.

Just like that, the two sealed their love, and cuddled the rest of the night.

* * *

"Ichigo...I know you might still be a bit edgy, but I just wanted to say that I'm here for you..." resting a hand on her shoulder as she staired up at the sunset, Ryou came and stood beside her, wrapping her in the warmth of his body.

"Thank you, Ryou...You're such a great guy, and you're really cute...It might take some time, but I think I'll slowly get over him...It would mean the world to me though, if you were there to help me." smiling warmly, she let Ryou embrase her in a loving gesture, as they shared a soft kiss.

"Oh, by the way, did Lettuce ever write anything about Pai, or did you just guess?" lifting his chin from her neck, he met her sparkling brown eyes with his gentle marine ones.

"Lettuce might have been too affraid to, but I got Tart to steel Pai's diary-I mean, Journal...He apperantly can't STOP talking about her."

"Oh well, it helped you and I as well, so I won't question the ways of the master of love." grinning, they shared another sweet kiss and parted.

**Sorry if it's short! I just wanted to write a light, fluffy fic on my B-daay! I officially turn 15! WOOO! SPECIAL DELUX CYBER COOKIES TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! God Bless!**


End file.
